Melodies
by All The Stars In The Sky
Summary: A collection of songfics about anything and everything to do with warriors. Please R&R, and you can suggest songs and/or pairings in your reviews!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This is my first song-fic series. I will be making them whenever I have spare time. The themes won't be just pairings or love stories and all of that. If you want to request a song and/or cat(s), please do so when you review!

I'll try my best to make them long, and I've never written song-fics before, constructive criticism would be nice, no flames though.

Please enjoy!

-All The Stars In The Sky


	2. Who's That Girl: LeafxCrowxNight

**Who's That Girl by Hillary Duff**

**Crowfeather, Leafpool, Nightcloud.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or the song Who's That Girl. If I did, do you think I'd be sitting at home on my computer during march break doing nothing?**

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me_

Leafpool peered from behind a bush. The WindClan patrol was getting nearer. She held her breath and closed her eyes, praying they wouldn't see her. They passed without incident. Then she heard it; a soft voice calling her name. Was it Crowfeather?

Leafpool stepped out of her hiding place. She peered across the stream that marked the border, and saw a muscular, smoky gray tom.

"Crowfeather!" she called, and bounded towards the stream. With one great leap, she cleared it, and landed softly on the other side. She touched noses with the tom. This was their secret they had to keep.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life._

"WindClan has a new kit, Breezekit, son of Crowfeather and Nightcloud!" Onestar's voice rang through the still air at the Gathering. Leafpool focused her eyes on the four leaders, willing herself not to look in Crowfeather's direction. How could he have taken another mate? No, it can't be.. She can't.. Confusing thoughts raced through her mind.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be  
_

Leafpool walked out of camp, where every cat was carrying on with their usual lives. It was the same as it had always been, yet for her, everything was different. How could it possibly be like this? Her paws took her towards the WindClan border, where she was going to fetch horsetail from by the stream.

She could hear voices. When she looked up, there were two dark shapes, chasing after a rabbit. They were heading away from her, and Leafpool was glad. Maybe if they ran far enough she couldn't hear the tom saying words to her that should be to Leafpool. She didn't want to see the life she wish she were living.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

Leafpool laid in her den, her eyes gleaming in the moonlight. She was thinking about Nightcloud. Where'd she come from? How could so much happen in the little time she had spent away from Crowfeather? Nightcloud had just came out of nowhere, had stolen her dreams, her love of her life. She couldn't do that! But then, even if Nightcloud wasn't in the picture, it couldn't work. It would never work. She would give anything to be in Nightcloud's paws for a day. Just one day.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

Leafpool couldn't sleep. She walked through the forest, the darkness masking her pelt and keeping her hidden from prying eyes. She took no path, but somehow she ended up in the same place as usual. The stream trickled pleasantly, and Leafpool curled up, gazing at the stars. Suddenly, a hiss broke through the silence.

"What are you doing here?" the accuser snarled, and Leafpool jumped up. It was Nightcloud. Leafpool felt her fur bristling. She had every right to be on her side of the border.

"Let me guess, hoping to find Crowfeather?" she hissed. "Well guess what! He hates you. You're nothing to him, and you're never getting him back!"

Leafpool hissed, and began to walk away. What did she care! She didn't regret anything! Not the nights they shared, not the secrets, not the pain and not the happiness. She was glad it happened. Her tabby pelt disappeared behind trees and Nightcloud walked away. _Crowfeather's mine.._

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life  
_

"We have a new apprentice, Breezepaw!" Moons later, Onestar's voice was heard by the cats at the Gathering. Leafpool winced. It should be her congratulating her son with the rest of the clans. It should be _her _with the loving mate. It should be _her _with the perfect life. The life she'll never have.


	3. Your Guardian Angel: CloudxBright

**Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (requested by Yalith's wolf)**

**Cloudtail and Brightheart**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or the song Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

_When I see your smile  
Tears roll down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

Cloudpaw gazed at Brightpaw's ravaged face. The ginger and white fur was ripped off one side. Cobwebs swathed it and prevented the bleeding, or at least slowed it down. He didn't look away, or flinch, or grimace in disgust at her wounds. He sat there beside her, keeping her company even if she wasn't conscious, even if she didn't know. 

Brightpaw murmured gently in her sleep, and Cloudpaw laid his tail on her flank. He gently licked her ear and whispered to her.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Lostface! _thought Cloudtail, almost hissing out loud. How could Bluestar call her that? He wanted to yowl at her, to convince her to change it, but Bluestar wasn't 'all there' anymore, and he didn't know what she would say. Plus, her name had been approved by StarClan, if it wasn't just a myth. If it was true, how could they let it happen?

Even if he couldn't do anything about her name right then, Cloudtail knew he would help her persue her dream. She couldn't give it up, not after she had been so close to it. He'd help her through it all, no matter what. He'd protect her, no matter what. Even if it cost him his life.

_Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one_

Cloudtail crouched down, narrowing his eyes at his opponent. She slithered towards him, one side of her face never turning away. He hissed, baring his teeth, and struck out with a forepaw. The she-cat dodged him, and then darted forwards, knocking him off balance and sending him sprawling into the dust.

"Well done Lostface!" he mewed happily. He rubbed his cheek along her face, and gently licked the scarred side. He couldn't wait until they showed Firestar. Finally, he could see that Lostface was as skilled as any warrior! He had spent many, many days with her, and any cat could see how much he cared. 

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"ShadowClan, attack!" yowled Blackstar. The huge ShadowClan warriors launched themselves into battle, claws unsheathed and sharp teeth bared. Cloudtail fought alongside Brightheart, who had formerly been known as Lostface. At last, she was free from the dreadful name cursed upon her.

The two cats weaved back and forth, confusing a dark, muscular tom. He leaped at Brightheart, trying to pin her down, but she darted away swiftly. While the enemy was preoccupied, Cloudtail jumped in, raking his claws down his side and making the tom loose his balance. Brightheart used this to her advantage, and together they sank their claws into his flesh and sent him yowling back into his own territory. Panting, the two cats gazed at each other. Each trusted the other with their lives. It was a bond of love so strong, something no one could ever replace. Just because one cat who said he would help her. One tom who said he would make sure she got her dream. And he did.

_'Cause you're my, you're my,  
My true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cause I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay_

The stream gently tricked by as two cats sat side by side, watching the sun as it made it's way behind the hills. Their two tails were entwined, and their pelts were touching. The tom suddenly turned to look at the ginger and white she-cat.

"Brightheart?" 

"Yeah?" she asked, turning to look at Cloudtail.

"You do know that.. I love you," he said, his voice slightly shaking with nervousness. What if she didn't care? What if she had someone else in mind? These thoughts raced through his mind, almost making him regret what he had just said.

Brightheart gazed at him with intense happiness. She flicked his cheek lightly with her tail, her eyes glittering with amusement.

"Mousebrain. Of course I know. And I love you too," she said softly.

_Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

"And you know that no matter what happens, I always will? No matter how hard it is?" he asked her, moving closer.

"You know the answers to these questions already, Cloudtail. I would give my life for you," she replied.

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

"Through anything and everything," Cloudtail said softly. He laid down beside Brightheart, and closed his eyes. It didn't matter that some cats would never believe she was truely a warrior. It didn't matter that she only had one eye, or that half of her face was ravaged and would be scarred for the rest of his life. All he cared about was being there with her, and knowing that no matter what, they'd always love each other. That they'd be there for each other. That nothing could ever tear them apart.


	4. When You Look Me In The Eyes: JayxCinder

**When You Look Me In The Eyes by The Jonas Brothers**

**Jaypaw and Cinderpaw**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the cats. **

_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Jaypaw's head was bent so his nose was a hair's breadth away from the borage leaves he was examining. He inhaled deeply, taking in their sweet scent, and moved some gently to the side with his paws. He could tell that some of them were beginning to rot; a rank odor was coming off of them, although it was extrememly hard to distinguish from all of the other herbs around him. He bent down to smell them again.

"Hey Jaypaw!" Cinderpaw's high pitched, whiny mew broke his concentration. He felt himself beginning to bristle, agitation making him sink his claws into the ground.

"What do you want?" he growled through clenched teeth, facing her direction.

"I'm so bored! Will you please come talk to me? At least for a little while?" Jaypaw visioned her inside his head. He could see her sitting up in her nest, her leg bound with rushes and cobwebs. He couldimagine her eyes looking hopefully at him, and he nodded his head.

"Fine. But only for a little while."

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me,  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes._

When Jaypaw opened his eyes he found himself in a large, grassy field that stretched on forever, it seemed. Small bunches of daisies could be seen spotted here or there, and the sky was dark and starry. The quarter moon gave Jaypaw enough light to see a small, gray shape bounding towards him. He knew he was dreaming.

"Jaypaw! Hi! Do you want to play?" It was Cinderpaw. Her fairly long, gray fur was neatly groomed and her beautiful blue eyes shone with excitement. If only I could see her like this every day, Jaypaw thought. Even though he acted so prickly towards the injured apprentice, he knew he enjoyed her company, and being able to see her right now was like walking in StarClan. Everything felt perfect.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear. _

It was finally the day when Cinderpaw could leave the medicine cat's den. Jaypaw could sense her excitement, and was surprised when he could sense another emotion lurking deeply hidden in her mind. Was she.. reluctant? He tried to probe deeper, but soon Leafpool came in and made him concentrate on his work.

Even though he would never tell anyone, he was already dreading the lonely silence that would soon fill the den, the days without Cinderpaw's endless chatter and her consistant voice begging him to play with her. He had tried to dream with her again, but lately he was having a hard time. He knew he had to confess his feelings to her, even if it was against StarClan, but he was unsure of himself. 

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes_

_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side. _

Jaypaw ran into camp, his fur standing on end and his sightless blue eyes wide in panic. He had just came back from the abandoned twoleg nest, only to find there was no catmint anywhere! He hurried to the medicine cat's den, and checked his patients. Icekit and Mousefur laid on their sides, and he could tell how bad the whitecough was getting. Panic rose in his chest. What could he do?

Suddenly, a familiar cat appeared at his side. He slightly relaxed when he sensed the gray apprentice, but his worry did not leave him.

"I know you can do it, Jaypaw. You're a wonderful medicine cat," Cinderpaw mewed in his ear. He gained a bit ofconfidence in her words, and found himself nuzzling her cheek.

"Thanks Cinderpaw. I needed that," he said sincerely. He could tell that she was gazing into his blue depths, and a warm feeling flowed through his limbs. He knew he could do it. Someone had faith in him, cats trusted him, and he had to keep his patients alive. He held his head high and walked over to the sick cats.

_When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go  
When you look me in the eyes. _

Jaypaw sat quietly, studying the daisies at his paws while he waited. He admired their brightness, how they could have only two plain colors yet be so vibrant and pretty. Soon pawsteps made him raise his head, and he saw Cinderpaw.

Even though it was a dream, Jaypaw knew he had to do this now. He had to tell her before she fell in love with someone else. Before anyone found out and he was punished, or criticized, or ridiculed. He felt his heart beat faster, as well as butterflies beginning to flutter in his stomach.

"Hi Jaypaw! I haven't seen you here in _ages,_" she said, her beautiful eyes twinkling. Jaypaw gazed at her warmly. "Come on, I learned a new game yesterday!" she called, getting ready to sprint off.

"Wait!" Cinderpaw looked at him curiously, and Jaypaw took a deep breath, mustering up courage.

"I have to tell you something," he said simply, and waited until Cinderpaw had sat down again before starting. "Once you came into the medicine den you were a bit annoying. I didn't like you too much, but I guess you must have something that no one else has. I.. I love you Cinderpaw. I want you by my side forever. You make me feel like I'm worth something."

Cinderpaw opened her mouth to speak, but it came out as a small squeak. Then she tried again. "Jaypaw.. I love you too. But..." She trailed off and looked at the ground.

"It's okay. I didn't tell you because we have to be together. I told you because I thought you needed to know. Just promise me one thing."

"Okay."

"Promise me that tomorrow you will look me in the eyes, and tell me how much I mean to you."


	5. Invisible: LionxHeather

**Invisible by Taylor Swift**

**HeatherxLion**

**Hey everyone, this is a Heatherpaw and Lionpaw songfic. I changed a bit of things around, so this is set before Heatherpaw and Lionpaw like each other, and Lionpaw has a crush on Honeypaw (which I made up) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or the song Invisible by Taylor Swift**

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_

_Whenever she walks by_

The group of ThunderClan cats set off out of their camp. The full moon shone down on their backs as they headed towards the island where the Gathering would take place. Lionpaw walked beside his mentor, Ashfur. A brown tabby pelt caught his eye from up ahead, towards the front of the group.

"Honeypaw!" he called after the she-cat. She looked back at him uncertainly, and then slowed her pace. Lionpaw felt his heart beat faster. His eyes seemed to glow.

"Hey," she said coolly, matching him step for step as they walked.

"Are you excited?" he asked her, referring to the Gathering.

"Umm.. Yeah. I have to go. Poppypaw wanted to talk to me about something," she said quick, and then trotted back up to her sister. Lionpaw's eyes never left her pelt.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Heatherpaw's eyes narrowed as she scented ThunderClan. The group of apprentices she was sitting with all turned their heads as the last Clan to arrive came into the clearing. A golden pelt caught her eye, and she looked away quickly. It hurt too much.

Her back stiffened as Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Poppypaw and Honeypaw made their way over to her group. When she forced herself to look up off the ground and join in on the conversations, something crushed her heart. Lionpaw was ignoring everyone else, his attention only on Honeypaw. All he could do was stare.

"I have to go," she mewed, and walked away from them without looking back.

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

A loud yowl silenced all of the cats seated in the clearing. They all gathered below the great tree, staring up at their leaders. Lionpaw sat down at the back of the group, his gaze never wandering from Honeypaw.

"Hey Honeypaw, want to sit with me?" he asked hopefully, pointing with his tail to the empty space beside him.

"Sorry. I promised someone else," she said hurriedly, and trotted off away from him. His heart sank.

_There's a fire inside of you_

_That can't help but shine through_

_She's never gonna see the light_

_No matter what you do_

Heatherpaw watched as the meeting ended. All of the cats got up and began walking towards their Clans. She glanced at ThunderClan. They were the first cats to reach the tree bridge. Her blue gaze was trained on Lionpaw's pelt. She watched as he let Honeypaw go before him and followed right behind her.

Suddenly, Honeypaw stumbled and slipped off of the wet bark. She was falling, her small body spiraling towards the dark, rippling waters of the lake. Lionpaw darted forwards, grabbing her scruff with his teeth. Heatherpaw let out a small gasp; for a moment it seemed as if they would both fall in. Thankfully, Ashfur was behind Lionpaw and helped the apprentices get a better hold of the tree to safely make it to the other side.

Honeypaw didn't even thank him.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

_And I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible_

A daylight Gathering! Lionpaw was so excited. Maybe he could impress Honeypaw! The three other Clans had already arrived in ThunderClan territory, and excitement buzzed through the air. Lionpaw was to hunt with Breezepaw. He had to beat him.

Heatherpaw glanced down. She was so high! She closed her eyes. I have to make it, I have to! Maybe Lionpaw will notice, she told herself. Her claws gripped the tough bark and she forced herself to climb upwards. Honeypaw was at one side of her, a ShadowClan apprentice on her other. She just needed to climb to the top of Sky Oak!

She tried as hard as she could, pushing her protesting muscles to their limit. Soon she reached the top. Approving yowls from WindClan echoed through the air, and the three apprentices made their way back to solid ground. Heatherpaw was congratulated and praised, but she didn't want to hear it from anyone but Lionpaw.

When she saw him, his tail was drooping and he looked so sad. What did I just miss, she wondered. Then she saw Honeypaw walking away from him. Lionpaw's sister, Hollypaw, was beside her brother comforting him.

"All you did was try and compliment her. Who knows why she's so grumpy today," mewed Hollypaw.

_Like shadows in the faded light_

_Oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes_

_And make you realize_

_I just want to show you_

_She don't even know you_

_Baby let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me_

_But if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead of just invisible._

Stupid toms, thought Heatherpaw crossly as WindClan headed back to their camp. Her eyes stared at the ground without really seeing anything, and her tail was twitching angrily. They don't know anything! She felt so helpless. He'd never see. She couldn't do anything. There was nothing she could do.

_She can't see the way your eyes_

_Light up when you smile_

Heatherpaw looked at Lionpaw one last time before ThunderClan disappeared from her view. His eyes shone as he walked past Honeypaw, a second attempt at conversation. He opened his mouth to talk, and Heatherpaw watched as the light faded from his eyes. Honeypaw turned away from him without a word. _She'll never see him the way I do. Why can't he just realize it?_


	6. Perfect: Squirrelpaw

**Perfect by Simple Plan**

**Squirrelpaw and Firestar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. **

**Note: This is before the Great Journey, after Squirrelpaw and her father have been fighting**

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

I can't believe it! _I _got in trouble, just for being in another cat's company. No way. How could my father even say that? Only a mousebrain would think anything of it. I hissed under my breath, letting my claws sink into the soft earth. I could picture him now in my head, his green eyes blazing, and his stern voice talking to her like she was some kit!

_Now Squirrelpaw, you stay away from Brambleclaw! I don't want you near him! Blah, blah blah…_

I narrowed my eyes. Firestar would never see how hard I worked for everything. He was always dwelling on my mistakes, always giving me trouble for everything! Did I forget to mention, he even assumes that _I'm _the cause of anything bad going on in the Clan.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

Of course he'll be mad, when he finds out I've run off with the tom I'm forbidden to be near, but come on! This is the journey of a lifetime. I'll save the Clans, it'll be great. Maybe for once he can be proud of me.

Anything I do is never going to be good enough. But when you think of it, whenever I try to impress him it's with small things, like bringing in a lot of fresh-kill, or being the first cat to scent enemies. I try hard, I really do, but maybe it'll take something big to finally get him to realize how hard I'm trying.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

I padded into the camp, my mouth watering from the fresh-kill I held. My head was up high, my eyes were gleaming with excitement. I had caught two mice, a vole and a squirrel!

My eyes instantly searched for a scorching red pelt, my heart was desperate for the praise that I needed. Then I saw him. My father came out of his den, and his green eyes were burning mad. My tail quivered.

"Squirrelpaw, you can't just leave the camp without your mentor, without telling anyone!" he growled, lashing his tail angrily.

"Yeah, but look how much fresh-kill I caught!" I mewed excitedly, dropping it out of my mouth.

"That's great," he began, although his eyes lacked enthusiasm, "But what if one of my warriors were attacked on a search party for you, or something happened to them? You need to think!"

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore_

Why don't we spend time like we used to? Not that he ever had much time for me, anyways. Does he know how much I look up to him? Does he know how much it hurts me every time he yells at me?

We used to be so close… now it seems like I'm just in the way of everything he does. He doesn't need me anymore. He doesn't want me in his life.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright_

I hate it when we fight. I know he cares about me, but with every word he speaks in anger it hits me hard. I remember it all. Not like I could forget. The words ring in my head every time I do something wrong, and sometimes I believe it. The journey will be good, it'll get me away from him. Maybe we'll forget the fights after. Maybe…

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

"I'm sorry!" My voice was quiet and shaky under the stern gaze of Firestar. His eyes showed me everything… He was upset, angry. He would say things he would regret, things that would remain in my memory forever. I didn't want another fight. Without a second thought I turned and ran, not looking back.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand_

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect_

I can't believe that it's gotten this bad. I wish he would know how sorry I am. I wish I could do things right. I can never do anything right. _I'm sorry I can't be perfect…_


End file.
